Robin in Peril
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Batman and Robin get caught. Batman gets out. But how? xD I tell you how! Mawahaha! This is based off the 60s Series and actually goes by the episodes! Enjoy! UPDATED NOV 14 2007
1. Water Trap

Robin in Peril By Robin Girl Water Trap  
  
~~ This one is from the episode called Batman's Anniversary from the 60s series. ~~  
  
"Robin?" Robin didn't answer and lay still unmoving. They had been fighting the Riddler under water and someone had pulled his breather off. Batman looked around and couldn't find Robin's breather.  
  
"I've got to get him out of here." Batman dragged the boy's body and finally got out of the room that was filled with water. "Come on lad open your eyes.."  
  
When Robin didn't respond Batman started CPR. Finally the Boy Wonder started coughing up large amounts of water. "Batman?"  
  
"Shh..just finish getting it all out."  
  
Robin nodded not in the mood to complain. After he was sure he wasn't going to cough any more water out he looked up to his mentor. "So..let's go after Riddler."  
  
"Robin you just about died.."  
  
"Holy Ressurection Batman, I'm ok.."  
  
"Fine.." The Dark Knight helped the Boy Wonder up and followed him out..  
  
~~~ Like? Review then!!  
  
~~~ 


	2. Hanging From Big Ben

Robin In Peril By Robin Girl Book Worm's Trap  
  
(This is from the episode where Book Worm ties Robin up to the huge clock.)  
  
"ROBIN!!" Batman cried running up the stairs. Chief O' Hara was right behind the Caped Crusader. The Caped Crimefighter stopped in his tracks when he saw his younger partner tied to the bell inside.  
  
"Batman?" Robin replied quietly. His sight was still kind of blurry. He did know though that he wasn't moving anymore.  
  
"Chief, move under Robin and get ready to catch if my reflexes fail me."  
  
"Right, Batman."  
  
Batman climbed up using his batrope then settled on a little ledge right where Robin was hanging. "Hang in there, chum." Using his batknife he cut the ropes that bound Robin. The Boy Wonder fell into Batman's waiting arms.  
  
"Look out Chief, we're coming down."  
  
Chief O'hara moved out of the way and watched as Robin climbed on Batman's back holding on as the Caped Crusader made his way down the rope again. "Begora, you poor boy. You alright, Boy Wonder?"  
  
Robin was sat down against the wall. He was breathing hard still and his face still red from hanging upside down for a long time. "B..Batman? Did you get the Book Worm?"  
  
Batman shook his head squeezing Robin's shoulder reasurringly, "No, but don't worry, chum. We'll get him before the night's over with. Are you alright?"  
  
"I think so Batman. Still a little woozy."  
  
"I don't doubt it you were hanging upside down letting the blood run to your brain. Sit still for a while longer then we'll go after Book Worm."  
  
End  
  
(Hmm..I was afraid if I kept going then I'd rewrite the whole episode. LOL. ^_^ Of course, that does sound like fun! Hee Hee! Maybe I should, no?") 


	3. Those blanks cost more than the regular ...

Robin In Peril By Robin Gurl "Those Blanks Cost More Than The Usual Ones"  
  
(This is right after the Dynamic Duo is supposadly shot and killed by the policemen because they had turned bad. Penguin has supposadly gone straight. ^^; Yes, it's the eppy where he also supposadly get's married as well.)  
  
"Don't feel to bad, you had to do it." O'Hara replied putting his hat back on. After a few more moments of silence he bent down and undid the blanket. "Hurry, men. Get them to Headquarters."  
  
One man picked up the Boy Wonder placing him in one of the police cars. Two others carried the Caped Crusader over to another police car.  
  
"I hope those were blanks. If not then Batman's plan back fired."  
  
*~*  
  
"Ungh." Batman moaned as smelling sauce was put under his nose. The stuff smelled awful. He pushed it away opening his eyes. His right side felt sore. "..W.What?"  
  
"Don't move yet, Batman. Doctor Lang is checking you over."  
  
"My plan? Did it work, Comminsor?"  
  
"Yes, Batman. It worked perfectly, the Penguin went off with the Batmobile just as you said he would."  
  
Batman was finally allowed to sit up and noticed he was on the floor. Up on the couch was the Boy Wonder. The medics were trying to arouse him as well. After a few tries Robin awoke. "Chum, you alive?"  
  
"Think so, Batman." The teenager was pushed back agaisnt the pillows as Doctor Lang checked him over as well. "Just a little sore."  
  
"Well you'll be good as new with a little rest. But first we need to go catch the Penguin." Batman stood then grabbed Robin's arm helping him stand as well. "Thanks Comminsor. We'll be back soon with that slimy bird."  
  
*~*  
  
"Batman are we really going after him right now?" Robin was still moving gingerly seeing as he was the one to get hit twice instead of once. He was going to have to practice dodging more.  
  
"No, Robin. Not yet. We have to wait until he does something stupid."  
  
"Until he does can I get some sleep?"  
  
Batman stopped in mid stride and turned around checking Robin over. "We may need to wrap your bruises."  
  
The Boy Wonder nodded, not happy with it though. He opened the car door instead of jumping in and buckled his seat belt.  
  
*~*  
  
"OW!!" Robin exclaimed comically as Batman wrapped his chest.  
  
Batman held in a chuckle and continued to wrap his partner's chest. "Hang in there, chum. They'll feel better faster this way. Besides now you can't hurt yourself anymore."  
  
A glare was shot towards the Caped Crusador and then it disappeared when Robin winced again. "How are we going to keep an eye on that bird?"  
  
"Easy Robin, our hidden camera in the Batmobile." Batman helped Robin off the table then helped him sit in a chair. He reached over the cabinets and pulled out a bottle of bat asprin. "Here, go take two of these. You'll feel better."  
  
Robin obeyed and watched Batman pull up the hidden Camera TV. "WOW! It works."  
  
"Now we sit and wait, chum. That bird has to screw up some how."  
  
"And when he does we'll catch him!"  
  
End  
  
(^_^ YAY!! Two Traps done in ONE DAY!! WAHOO!!) 


	4. Vacuum Tank

Robin In Peril  
By Robin Gurl

* * *

**Episode** - Fine Finny Fiends and Batman Makes the Scenes**  
Trap **- Vacuum Tank

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea to rewrite it xD. PROMISE. Batman is owned by Bob Kane and Burt Ward and Adam West own themselves!! Well I own Burt, he just doesn't know it yet. :D_**

"Robin," Batman called unable to look directly at his partner because of his binds, "Wake Up." There was no response. The Caped Crusader let out a nervous sigh. He needed to get them out of this vaccum tank- especially Robin - before it was too late. If it wasn't already. He used his Bat-Knife and cut his binds with what little movement he had. "Robin," He tried again.

He didn't even hear a moan. Near panic gripped his usually calm mind. He jumped down from the stool like creation that kept them suspended in the air and shook Robin's body. That got nothing. Digging through his utility belt his pulled out the miniture air tank and hooked the mask to it. Turning it on he quickly wrapped it around Robin's head making sure the mask part was over the boy's nose and mouth. Without wasting another second he got out a second tank and hooked it on his belt putting a mask on for himself.

After allowing himself not even a minute he got a glimpse of the room and how to escape. Batman threw explosive pellets towards the tank door and it left the door swinging on its hinges as if it had given up in its fight to keep Batman and Robin captive. Quickly Batman whipped the batknife out again and cut Robin's binds. The boy fell forward into the Caped Crusader's waiting arms, still limp and unconsious as far as Batman could tell.

Outside Robin was laid down on the dock and Batman went to work checking his vital signs. So far everything was working fine. He just needed to make the boy breathe. With the mask still pumping air into his partner's lungs he gently tried talking to him and shaking him. "Robin, wake up. It's all over. We're out." Nothing. Tearing the air mask off, Batman undid Robin's vest and proceeded to perform CPR. Twice more, he kept thinking, don't give up yet.

The third time Robin started to cough and curl into a ball. Batman let out a loud sigh of relief before wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders helping him sit up. "It's alright. We..We're free."

"B..Batman, what happened?" Robin glanced up at his mentor tears in his eyes from coughing.

"The Penguin. But don't you worry, right now you need to focus on breathing. I was worried for a second there when you didn't respond to CPR. Think you can stand?" Robin only shrugged and was helped up by Batman. With Batman's arms holding Robin up right they both staggered towards the batmobile. The Caped Crusader helped the Boy Wonder sit down in the car before climbing into his own seat.

"Holy Ressurection," Robin exclaimed as his memory of what happened before came back. "We were lucky."

"Don't think of it that way. Think of it as Evil never wins no matter how dire the situation." Batman gave a weak grin before turning on the car and speeding off to tell Gorden and Chief O'hara what had happened.

End


	5. Frosty Freezies

Robin in Peril

By Robin Gurl

Trap: Mr. Freeze's Frosty Freezies

Episode: Green Ice and Deep Freeze

Disclaimer: I own no one!

Batman slowly began to feel the warm water from the flavoring start to move up towards his legs. "Robin, it's working-" The boy wonder only sneezed and leaned his head back closing his eyes. "Don't go to sleep, chum. Sleeping could mean the end. I'll be over there in seconds." Batman squirmed with his bonds and saw the flavoring sign above his head had a sharp edge to it. Maybe- the Caped Crusader reached up, happy that his hands were free now that the ice had melted into water, and ran his bound hands against the edge. The sharp edge cut the rope instantly and Batman gripped the edge of the giant cup pulling him self over and out onto the ground.

He glanced over at his young partner- Robin's eyes were closed. "Robin, wake up!" The Boy Wonder slowly opened his eyes, his teeth chattering wildly. "That's it, lad. Stay awake, I'm going to get you free."

"H..Hurry B..Batman..so..so cold.." Robin replied sneezing again.

Batman glanced around Robin's huge metal cup and saw a valve. "I found it, Robin. Now I am going to turn it on. You should feel heat coming up from your feet."

"Bat..Batman..I…I," He sneezed again, "Feel n..nothing." Around the boy's frame the ice started to melt leaving Robin floating in about five feet of water.

Batman pulled a table over and stood up on it reaching in and grabbing the boy under his arms. "One. Two. Three." Once out of the water Batman sat Robin down on the ground and removed his own cape wrapping it around his partner. "You alright, Robin?"

The Boy Wonder's shivering had started to calm down and he just collapsed against his mentor exhausted from the chilly experience he'd just gone through. "Holy Christmas in July that was close." Robin glanced up at Batman, "So now where to? Police Headquarters?"

"No."

"No? Why not?" Robin exclaimed standing up. He wobbled and would have landed on the floor if Batman hadn't turned around in time to catch him.

"You're not well enough to be on your feet, chum. Not only that but both of our bodies had a shock of temperature changes. We need to go back to the Batcave and each take a Batcold pill to ward off any illnesses."

"A cold in July? You must be joking, Batman."

"No, it's a known fact. Adults who work in air conditioned buildings have summer colds all the time. Shocking your body between hot and cold air instantly causes your body's immune system to be confused, therefore causing a drop in protection and ultimately a cold."

Robin wasn't in any mood to question the strange notion and just allowed himself to be helped out of the warehouse by Batman. In the long run it was a good thing, for Robin's legs were still partially numb making walking almost impossible.


End file.
